bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Geten
is a villain and a member of the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Apocrypha is a man clad in a thick with a fur-lined hood that covers his face from view. He also sports a pair of winter boots. Personality Apocrypha appears to be a loyal warrior to the Liberation Army and is a devout believer in the principles of liberation. He is thankful to Re-Destro for granting him more power and desires to create a world where the strongest superpowers stand at the top of the hierarchy. The hooded villain is very proud of his Meta Ability and claims he's been honing it for years. He is not focused on becoming a hero and never attended school; instead, he's lived his life by constantly training his abilities under the belief that one's greatest worth is the strength of their power. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Just prior to Re-Destro declaring war on the League of Villains, Apocrypha attends a meeting along with the top brass of the organization. They manage to capture Giran and use him as bait to lead the League of Villains into Deika City. Apocrypha is tasked with dealing with the League's only wide-range fighter, Dabi. He conceals his presence and tries to crush Dabi with a pair of giant ice gauntlets. The wielder of blue flames is able to evade the attack and appears unimpressed by his opponent's ice. The hooded warrior asks Dabi why he didn't release his flames at the start of the war, suggesting something is wrong with his Meta Ability. Dabi counters with a flame attack that melt's Apocrypha's ice. The ice warrior propels himself into the air and collects all the ice in the area to form a giant floating mass of ice. He tells Dabi that he has spent his entire life honing his Quirk, and Dabi's flames cannot hope to melt it. Their elements collide, splitting the battlefield. Dabi's flames prove extremely hot and melts away the giant mass of ice. However, Apocrypha uses what's left to freeze the water around him to create more weapons. Dozens of Twice clones flood the area and the ice warrior counterattacks with a massive ice wave. His powers alone are enough to destroy the army Twice had created. Apocrypha claims that in a liberated future, social status will be determined by the strength of someone's Meta Ability. Dabi is annoyed by the statement and asks his opponent to kill over. The ice warrior claims it will be Dabi who dies on this day because he's figured out a weakness - Dabi's flames burn himself if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. Abilities Overall Abilities: Re-Destro regards Apocrypha as a valuable asset to the Meta Liberation Army. The ice warrior claims to have spent his entire life mastering his Meta Ability. Dabi, who is a powerful villain in his own right, was able to tell at a glance that Apocrypha is a strong opponent. Despite his strength, he was able to catch Dabi off guard and completely hide his presence on the battlefield. Meta Ability Unnamed Cryokinesis Quirk: Apocrypha's Meta Ability grants him cryokinesis, the power to freely manipulate all ice nearby using only his mind. He can freely move, gather, and use ice to attack or defend. He can control the temperature of his ice and freeze any water in a given area as well. Battles & Events Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Emitters Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists